Hide, No, Wrong Girl
by headshotFox
Summary: Hide knew Kaneki had a crush on a girl, the one he asked for Kaneki just wasn't the right one at the time. [AU Oneshot] [Touken]


**I wanted to write something later in the manga, but with little to no interaction between two people after a certain ghoul's character development stopped that.**

**Plus, there's only like, 8 fics here. It'd seem unfair to those who came here from the anime to start spouting spoilers at them.**

**EDIT:**** I FORGOT LINE BREAKS HOLY SHIT.**

* * *

Hide, no.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Kaneki sighed at his friend's antics, he leaned back and opened his book. He usually did this as a large, not-so subtle hint for Hide to end the conversation.

"Is it her?" Kaneki didn't even look up, instead he blushed and pushed his nose into his book again. As Hide called over the waitress and asked her something, Kaneki let the image of his crush enter his mind.

Until he heard a girl gasp.

He jolted up from his literature to see a smirking Hide and the blushing form of the blue haired waitress, both looking at him. Kaneki's eyes switched from the waitress and his snickering friend.

"Oh, uh, ahem. I was just telling our, uh friend here that you thought she was really cute!" Kaneki couldn't believe it, he slammed his hands on the table with a furious blush.

"Hide, don't you-" Then suddenly, Hide gave a loud laugh and held his hand in front of his mouth, as if to hide his mouth from Kaneki.

"He's too shy to ask you out, so I thought I would pull the trigger for him." Kaneki put his head in his hands, groaning at his friend's metaphor. A painful moment of his best friend's chatter and the girl's quiet, flustered replies passed slowly.

"Well Kaneki, you gonna be a man and take this wonderful lady on a date?" The dark haired boy lifted his head out of his hands with a somewhat annoyed vigor.

"Okay, sure! Miss, would you like to go out for coffee?" He narrowed his eyes at Hide, expecting to hear the girl reject the offer, freeing him from this situation.

"I wouldn't mind some coffee," his head snapped to the girl who smiled at him.

* * *

"You're afraid of birds?" Kaneki questioned, Touka glared at him over her coffee cup.

"Fuck you man," he laughed and held up his hands.

Surprisingly enough, on their first date, Kaneki realised that the waitress Touka wasn't as quiet as she seemed. When they left the café the day he 'asked her out,' he treated her kindly and quietly expecting her to be as flustered as she was.

He got the exact opposite, but he treated her the same nonetheless.

Kaneki learned a lot about the girl on the first date and yet, here they were on their sixth sitting outside a coffee shop and he's still finding out more about the blue haired girl.

Looking at his watch he realised the time and finished the last of his coffee, standing as he did so.

"It's getting pretty late, I'll walk you home." Touka scoffed and downed the last of her drink.

"I'm not helpless," the boy shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I know that, but there's been a lot of ghoul attacks lately. And even if I haven't seen one, I'm still shaky about the whole thing!" She flinched. Looking at him, Touka gave him a small smile.

"Look, I'll be fine. You be careful though, you're probably more at risk anyway." He frowned and raised his brow.

"Why's that?" She laughed and punched his shoulder, he reacted with a yelp and rubbed his arm.

"You're so small and tender, I bet you're easy to eat!" Kaneki gave her a light shove, which is probably all he's capable of doing to the girl.

"Your tough exterior is a bit deterring," Touka snorted at the comment.

"It's an acquired taste," rolling his eyes, Kaneki hugged the girl. He kissed her cheek and pulled away. He still hadn't mustered up the courage to kiss her yet, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Just be careful, I have tickets for a movie next week and I'd rather have you there." He began to walk away, waving at the girl over his shoulder before turning a corner. Touka childishly rubbed the kiss off, a small dusting of red on her face.

"Dolt…"

* * *

"Where is that fucking idiot? I haven't seen him in three days and he doesn't even call!" Dialling her boyf- no! No, Kaneki's number. After a moment, a girl's voice spoke.

"Hello, is this a friend of Ken Kaneki?" Pausing for a moment, Touka answered.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She leaned against the café's counter, she waited for a reply. Oh, when she finds out where he's been, she is gonna-

"He's been in an accident, I'm afraid." Touka nearly dropped the phone.

"W-What?! When?" She blurted out, pressing the phone against her ear. As if it was going to help her hear better, even though the sound was already pristine.

"The evening of three nights ago, he came in with another girl who've we've identified as Rize Kamishiro." Kicking the counter, she gritted her teeth.

'_That bastard was worrying about me and yet, this shit...'_

"Ken Kaneki arrived in critical condition while Riza Kamishiro was dead on arrival, the doctor transferred her organs into him in an attempt to save him." Leaning against the counter again, Touko let herself slide down to the floor. Her head on her knees as she listened.

"He's recovered quite well actually and the doctor feels he can be discharged, although he felt if a friend could help him get back on his feet and get some food in him, since he vomits profusely if he eats anything."

Touka froze and reviewed the things just said to her.

Rize...

Organs...

Not eating…

'_No, no, no, no! Shit, why fucking him?'_

"I'll come down now, where is he being treated?"

hhh

Both Kaneki and Touka sat on the latter's bed, sitting in silence.

"So, you're a.." She nodded, looking away from his gaze.

"And I'm?" Touka sighed and set her eyes on the ground.

"A half one, but yeah…"

"Oh…" In a brave attempt she snapped her head towards him and gave him a shaky grin, holding his hand in an attempt at being tender.

"Look, I'll help you with it! I'll introduce you to my manager and we'll help get you used to all this stuff, it'll be fin-" Kaneki's solemn voice interrupted her.

"Did you ever…" He took a sharp breath, as if trying to muster up the courage to finish what he was saying.

"Consider eating me?" A second didn't even pass before she gripped his shirt and pushed him down on her bed, growling as she did so.

"Don't you fucking dare think that! I could've ripped you to shreds the minute you turned you back, but I didn't! I did the opposite, I made sure that I didn't go see you while I was hungry. Hell, I wasn't going to risk kissing you in case I lost control in the middle of it!" Kaneki stared into her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Is that what all ghouls' eyes look like?" Blinking, she looked over to her bedside mirror. Seeing her demonic features, she nodded slowly, returning her attention to him.

Kaneki gave her the smallest of smiles before reaching up and pushing aside her bangs, revealing her other eye. Along with a small red mark, from way back when. Touka raised her brows at the motion but let him continue his actions.

He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"They don't look so bad on you," she gapped at the boy before chuckling.

"You're such a fucking dork," he simply hummed in agreement and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stealing his warmth.

...

Okay she was cuddling him, but the the way she put it before wasn't as soppy sounding.

"Thank you Touka, I'm probably a burden to you now." She shook her head in the crook of his neck, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Nah, you're good."

Kaneki chuckled and ruffled her hair, causing her growl disapprovingly.

"Don't do that you nerd," when she looked at him, he blushed.

"Oh my god, you're pouting!" Touka's face lit up like a christmas tree and immediately looked away.

"No I wasn't!" Kaneki start laughing, pulling her closer to his rising and falling chest.

"That was so adorable Touka, jeeze!"

She wormed her way out of his grasp and leaned above him, her hands on either side of his head.

Touka glared at his chuckling form, Kaneki tried to look up at her without laughing but still let out a few chuckles before calming down.

Her expression soften, she sighed and smiled at the now half human.

"We'll get you through this," he gave a doubtful stare.

"We will?"

Touka huffed before leaning closer to him, her face so close to his that she could feel his breath.

"Yeah, positive.'

Suddenly, she heard it.

His pulse quickened, the thumping so loud that it sounded like a drum was being played in her ears.

"Hey what's wrong?"

He shakily put his hand on her cheek, caressing it fondly as he smiled at her. Touko's eyes widened slightly as his hand slide behind her head, burying itself in her blue mop of hair.

_'Is he...'_

Kaneki pushed her head towards his and closed his eyes, as well the gap between their mouths.

Touka gave a moan of relief and put her hands behind his head, roughly pulling him closer to her.

He yelped and pulled away, his face reddened with embarrassment. She rolled her eyes and sat down on his waist.

"Don't be a baby, I've been waiting awhile for this. So I'm allowed be a little excited..." Touka trailed off her sentence as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Kaneki smiled into her lips and slid his hands down to her waist, letting them sit there as they continued their escapades.

Somehow, the thought of being a ghoul was pushed back into his mind by a ghoul. Which was a lot better than it sounded.

"H-Hey! Bite me there again..."

A lot better.

* * *

**Perhaps it's ooc but I dunno, you can see a real bitch turn into an angel when they see someone they like. So maybe it's the same here, that, or writing Touka as a tsundere is probably the best thing to do.**

**Slightly sassy Kaneki?**

**This feels really shitty but I just wanted to start up some stuff for the people coming in from the anime and let them not worry about spoilers and stuff.**


End file.
